FilmJunk Dictionary
A collection of the various in-jokes and terms that have been coined over the years. * 3Don’t: A potential movement proposed by Dax to avoid 3D movies wherever possible due to dark and blurry visuals and a disappointing overall moviegoing experience. * 6 Star Rating: '''A concept introduced by Jay on Episode #513: The Avengers: Age of Ultron that would allow each Film Junk host to pick two movies a year that will be awarded a special 6 star rating (out of 5 stars) because they are essentially better than perfect. This rating must be awarded upon initial review and cannot be upgraded after the fact. * '''Sean Dwyer: '''One of the co-hosts on Film Junk and the customary moderator. * '''Jay Cheel: One of the co-hosts on Film Junk. * Frank Knezic: One of the co-hosts on Film Junk. * Criterionitis: 'A sickness that some of the Film Junk crew may suffer from, that causes them to blindly give Criterion Collection movies a favorable review on their Letterboxd accounts. *'Deppilepsy: A condition which causes the sufferer to have a blind affinity for actor Johnny Depp (Also known as Deppatitis). First mentioned on Episode #551: Hail Caesar!. *'The Accused:' 1988 drama starring Jodie Foster as a woman who is brutally raped in a bar and then participates in a court trial to bring the perpetrators to justice. Often brought up by Jay in an ironic sense and referred to as a comedy despite its heavy subject matter. *'Albinoman:' A fictional superhero created by Jay and Sean for a series of old movies in which Sean portrays the title character wearing a white wig and mask. *'Alicia:' Sean’s wife. She has appeared on a handful of episodes over the years, often those involving TV discussion. *'Amiibo:' Collectible toys produced by Nintendo, many of which are rare and hard to find. Jay often teases Frank for obsessing over them although Sean owns a few as well. *'Anal Cancer:' In the early days of Film Junk, Jay had a health scare where he suspected he might have anal cancer. On Episode #137, he recounted in gruesome detail all of the various medical procedures he underwent in order to get checked out. *'Andrew: '''See Huckcity or Andrew James. *'Angular Stool:' A descriptor Jay used to explain the shape of his bowel movements during his anal cancer scare. Also, an item available at your local Ikea. *'Archbishop of Animation:' Listener-elected nickname for Dax due to the fact that he is an animator and loves animated movies. *'Assembling a BBQ:' A euphemism for potential distractions when watching movies at home without giving them your full attention. First mentioned during Frank’s questionable rewatch of Minority Report on Episode #423: World War Z and Monsters University. *'Baby Blu:' Term of endearment for a blu-ray. *'Bald Brotherhood:' An unspoken bond between men without hair, which sometimes leads Frank and Sean to give bald actors or directors the benefit of the doubt. The phrase was coined by Larry David in an episode of Curb Your Enthusiasm. *'Beach Ketchup:' Ketchup that has been left out in the sun for too long, giving it a sour, vinegar-like taste. *'Beauty Day:' Jay’s first feature film, a documentary about Cap’n Video aka Ralph Zavadil, a Niagara Region celebrity who hosted a cable TV show in the vein of Jackass before Jackass ever existed. Currently available on iTunes and Hulu. *'Beef on Weck:' A type of sandwich made with roast beef on a kummelweck roll that is a local specialty in Buffalo, New York. *'Bim Turton:' A spoonerism of Tim Burton. (See also: Spoonerism) *'Blart:' An expression inspired by Paul Blart: Mall Cop that re-imagined the protagonist’s last name as shorthand for “blood fart”. *'Blind Buy: Purchasing a movie on DVD or Blu-ray without having seen it previously. *'Bluray.com: '''A popular website for news about Blu-ray releases. Jay frequently refers to their review scores and insists that the site is superior to its competitor, High Def Digest. *'Brutal: 'Terrible, bad, not good. Frequent catch phrase used by Jay. *'The Boardroom: 'A Film Junk spin-off podcast that recaps weekly episodes of Celebrity Apprentice as it airs. Only one season has been recorded thus far for Season 7: Infinity vs. Vortex. Back episodes are available here. *'Bon Cop Bad Cop: Canadian action-comedy that holds the record for highest-grossing Canadian film. Frequently praised by Greg and disparaged by Jay. *'Bumbaclot:' A Jamaican swear word sometimes used by Jay when adopting a Jamaican accent and persona, especially for VibeCast musical performances. A play on this word also surfaced in the ’80s Fantasy Premium Podcast when discussing the character Burglekutt in Willow. *'Butter Face Blus:' A term to describe the paradoxical nature of a great movie with horrible Blu-ray cover art (and sometimes vice versa). *'Buying or Selling: '''A lame trope that started on business shows giving stock advice that has somehow made its way onto certain movie podcasts as well. If a particular news item is a good idea and seems likely to result in a successful movie, you would “buy” it, otherwise you would want to sell. Sometimes referenced sarcastically on Film Junk. *'Cantankerous:' Irregular podcast hosted by Jay and Reed (and occasionally Sean) in which Reed’s peculiarities are questioned and explored. As of 2014, there are no current plans for new episodes because Reed does not think there is enough interest. *'Cap’n Video:' See Beauty Day. *'Celebrity Apprentice: Reality show hosted by Donald Trump where various celebrities compete in challenges to raise money for charity. When a new season is airing, the Film Junk crew often discusses each new episode in detail as a recurring weekly feature on the podcast. These discussions have now been spun off into a separate podcast called The Boardroom. (see also: Donald Trump) *'''Chain Reaction: Choosing to watch a movie based on its connections to another movie you just watched (ie. same director, actor, genre, etc.). Chain reactions can be accidental or intentional. *'Chian:' Longtime friend of Sean and Jay and original co-host of the podcast in its initial incarnation as Space Junk. Known for his blunt, often profane responses and love of video games. He was a regular co-host of Space Junk Radio / Film Junk Podcast up until episode #76. *'Child Art:' Refers to the controversial photographs found in Paul Reubens’ home that were originally considered child pornography but defended as being part of his “extensive historical art photography collection.” *'Classitosis:' An affliction that causes you to give classic films higher ratings than they probably deserve. Sean was accused of having Classitosis on Episode #514: Maggie. (See also: Criterionitis) (See also: Nostalgiarrhea) *'The Cloon / Cloontang:' Cool nicknames for George Clooney. *'Coffee Gate:' An incident that occurred on Episode #466: Godzilla where Frank accidentally spilled some coffee on a Blu-ray that he was returning to Jay and was subsequently reprimanded for it. *'Comedy Scale:' A method of rating a comedy film devised by Frank where each attempted joke is assigned a positive or negative score, resulting in a running total that indicates the film’s overall effectiveness. Viewed under this method, a bad joke is worse than no joke at all. Originated in Episode #385: VHS + Side By Side. *'Cooking with Gerry:' A tongue-in-cheek video podcast hosted by Reed Farrington where he gives instructions for preparing mundane and unappealing meals. Inspired by an old video he self-produced with a VHS camcorder in the ’90s. The original video is available on YouTube and episode #2 is available here. *'Corey:' See Goon. *'Costco Dog:' According to Frank, the most delicious hot dogs on the planet can be purchased at Costco. *'Manny Coto:' Director of the cult horror film Dr. Giggles who has gone on to become a TV producer. Often brought up by Greg in a sense of ironic appreciation for his work. *'Court of Public Opinion (COPO): '''When a particular opinion (usually a negative one) about a celebrity or public figure takes hold in the general public as a result of the viral nature of social media, sometimes without solid evidence to back it up. Frank has often railed against the Court of Public Opinion, calling for people to make up their own mind about such matters. *'Crameo:' When a Hollywood blockbuster franchise attempts to cram in brief, mostly useless appearance from a supporting character as a way of setting up future installments. *'Cream Dream Supreme:' A movie or news headline that gets Frank particularly excited. *'Criterionitis:' A term coined by Frank on Episode #484: The Equalizer that refers to slightly inflated review scores for films that are released via the Criterion Collection. Also jokingly used in reference to the disc rot problem found on select Criterion Blu-rays. (See also: Classitosis) (See also: Nostalgiarrhea) *'The Curve:' Shorthand for a curved television, which Jay currently owns and continues to push as the future of TV. *'Cynical Boner:' Refers to a general sense of cynicism, particularly Sean’s. The term originated as a play on Sean’s own claim that he doesn’t have a cynical bone in his body. Originated on Episode #395: Silver Linings Playbook + Life of Pi. *'Darth Nameless:' The first pseudonym used by Reed Farrington during his Film Junk debut in our Star Wars vs. Star Trek video podcast, while wearing a Darth Vader mask. Reed established himself as a contrarian from the very start by choosing Star Wars as the superior franchise. *'Definitely a Buy:' A phrase indicating that a particular product (usually a Blu-ray) is essential and worth purchasing. Originally a catch phrase used by The Food Reviewer, a kid who samples and rates various snack foods on YouTube. *'Demo Disc: A Blu-ray that is purchased mainly with the intention of being used to showcase your home theatre video and sound capabilities and to impress your friends and family. *'''Disney Infinity: A Disney-themed video game similar to Skylanders that involves collectible figurines. Frank is unashamed in his love for the game (and Disney), but often takes a lot of heat for it. *'Dollar Bill:' “Dollar Bill” Burke is an auctioneer and businessman from Derry, New Hampshire who runs Dollar Bill’s Auction Outlet and Wholesale Company. He stars in videos advertising the various products they currently have for sale, often while wearing ridiculous costumes. Frank is a huge fan. *'DP:' Director of Photography or Double Penetration. *'Drive-In:' Preferred venue for summer movie viewing, in particular bad movies. For example, the phrase “I can’t wait to see that at the drive-in” indicates that the movie will be bad, but enjoyable in that specific setting. Our local drive-in is the Can-View Drive-In in Thorold. *'Drunk John Lasseter:' A YouTube video put together by Jay that was inspired by the popular Drunk Jeff Goldblum videos. *'Duke of Spook:' Listener-elected nickname for Jay that refers to his love of horror films as a counterpoint to Frank’s love of comedy. *'Durst Burp:' A tell-tale sign or subtle admission of guilt. A reference to the shocking finale of the HBO documentary series The Jinx. *'Dwane:' Friend of the show who frequently attends the drive-in and board game nights. *'Easy Win: '''A great premise, idea or promising combination of behind-the-scenes talent that should automatically result in a great movie. *'Editorializing:' Used to describe Sean’s habit of reporting on rumours or partially subjective information as if they are fact. *'Facehuggers: The second phase of the Xenomorph’s life cycle in the Alien movies. Also, now a slang term for breasts. *'''Reed Farrington: The stage name of our friend and former co-worker Gerry, who has become an irregular contributor to the site and podcast. Known for his love of Star Trek and sci-fi in general, in addition to his frugality and his hermit-like lifestyle. Has an intense rivalry with Jay that sometimes gets in the way of their friendship. (See also: Darth Nameless) (See also: Cantankerous) *'Terry Fator:' Ventriloquist, singer and comedian known for winning America’s Got Talent. Often mentioned by Jay out of respect for his craft and also the fact that his name is Terry. (See also: Terri/Terry) *'Feast for Thine Eyes:' Expression of praise from Dax that refers to visual excellence in a film, particularly an animated one. *'Feature Presentation:' Fictional cover band that Frank and Sean have talked about starting that would perform only music from movie soundtracks. According to Frank, the band would focus more on deep album cuts and obscure songs rather than popular favourites. *'Fishing with Tom:' Now-defunct podcast hosted by Jay and Sean focusing on the quirky worldview of Tomas Bajuk, a former star of Jay’s early films. The title is a play on John Lurie’s cult TV series Fishing with John and the fact that Tom is a big fishing enthusiast. *'The Fister:' See Wally Pfister. *'Fly Away Film Festival: '''Annual film festival in Wisconsin that Jay has shown several short films at. *'Force Feeding:' The act of forcing yourself to like a movie or give it a higher rating than it deserves, whether it is for contrarian reasons or simply to justify the purchase of a movie on Blu-ray. *'Four Banger: A four-star movie (out of four). *'Frankie Knuckles: '''Frank’s nickname on the Ball Junk Podcast. A reference to the late DJ and music producer of the same name. *'Free Pass: Automatically giving a movie a positive review or the benefit of the doubt for superficial reasons (ie. due to the involvement of a respected director, actor, etc.). *'William Friedkin:' Director of movies like The Exorcist and The French Connection. Sometimes mentioned because of how much he sounds like Donald Trump. He also once tweeted that he did not endorse The Exorcist Premium Podcast. (see also: Donald Trump) *'Future Santa:' Jay’s term for describing the look of Anthony Hopkins as Odin in Marvel’s Thor movies. *'Matt Gamble: '''Row Three contributor and co-host of the podcast Where the Long Tail Ends. Known for engaging in arguments with Jay on the podcast and also via social media. *'Gash Crab:' A cash grab. *'The Gasman:' Greg’s on-air handle when he worked at the radio station 97.7 Htz fm in St. Catharines. It is a play on his last name, Gaspari. *'Greg Gaspari: Long-time co-host of the Film Junk Podcast between 2007 and 2013. He appeared on the majority of episodes from Episode #96 through to #411 and now hosts the Ball Junk Podcast with Frank. *'''General Theory of Collectibility: A term that applies to a Blu-ray collector who values quantity over quality in their collection. (See also: Juicing) (See also: Special Theory of Collectibility) *'Genre Film: '''A movie that follows an established formula or set of conventions. Commonly used as a synonym for horror movie or b-movie although the term expands beyond that. *'Gerry:' See Reed Farrington. *'Golden Corral: A U.S. restaurant chain with a large buffet that Jay is obsessed with. *'''Gooby: A 2009 Canadian children’s film about a little boy and his imaginary friend, a terrifying-looking giant teddy bear. Partially watched on TV by Sean late one night while sick with a fever, thus scarring him for life. First mentioned on Episode #396: Killing Them Softly and then later revisited on Episode #501: A Most Violent Year. *'Goon:' Short for Pretentious Goon, the internet handle of Corey Pierce, an illustrator, high school friend of Jay and Chian, long-time contributor to the site and occasional guest on the podcast. Corey also designed the hot dog, poutine, popcorn and pop logo that we used on the podcast for quite a while. *'Dax Gordine:' An artist and animator who used to work with Sean, Jay and Frank at Silicon Knights. He has been a frequent guest on the podcast, especially when Sean is absent. (See also: Vibecast) *'Matt Gourley:' L.A.-based actor and comedian who appears on such podcasts as Superego, James Bonding and The Andy Daly Podcast Pilot Project. *'Gregory Allen: '''Greg’s on-air handle when he worked at an easy listening light rock radio station. It is simply his first and middle name and is the reverse of the the Jonah Hill animated series Allen Gregory. *'Gun Kata:' The stylized combination of martial arts and gunplay, often shot in slow-motion, that originated from Hong Kong action movies and eventually became overused in Hollywood blockbusters and video games thanks to The Matrix. The actual term Gun Kata comes from Kurt Wimmer’s 2002 film Equilibrium starring Christian Bale. *'Kurt Halfyard:' Row Three and Twitch contributor who has made several guest appearances on the podcast over the years. Also the man behind The Movie Club Podcast, which members of the Film Junk crew have appeared on many times. *'The Hammer:' Hamilton, Ontario. *'The Het:' Long-time listener of the show who became known for sending in delightfully vulgar voice mails. *'High Def Digest:' See Bluray.com. *'High Density:' What HD stands for, according to Jay. *'Hollyweird:' Goofy term for Hollywood based on its reputation for being strange, surreal and insular. Often used ironically by the Film Junk crew. *'Hollyvitz:' Goofy and not so politically correct term for Hollywood based on its reputation for being run by a lot of Jewish folks. Also sometimes used ironically by the Film Junk crew. *'Horror Renaissance:' An on-going argument about about whether there is a current surge of innovative and inventive new horror films currently being produced over the past few years. Frank strongly disagreed with the idea on Episode #521: Burying the Ex. *'Hot Docs:' Annual documentary film festival in Toronto. *'Hoverboard:' A fictional prop in Back to the Future II. A real-life prototype was rumoured to have been made back in the ’80s but that was proven to be a hoax. Frank believed it was real until Episode #321: X-Men First Class. *'How to Build a Time Machine:' Jay’s second feature-length documentary, currently in production. Part of the film’s budget was raised through the Hot Docs DocIgnite crowdsourcing campaign. *'Ron Howard:' Director of such films as Parenthood, Backdraft and A Beautiful Mind. Frequently scorned by Jay for being a jobber and/or purveyor of Oscar bait. (See also: Jobber, Oscar Bait) *'Huckcity:' Co-host of the Game Junk Podcast and another former employee of Silicon Knights. His real name is Andrew Hoculik but his nickname comes from the domain name of his personal website (which is amazing). *'It is what it is:' Catch phrase used by Jay that indicates a particular movie does not aspire to be anything more than what it is. Or something like that. *'It’s Been Awhile:' 2001 power ballad by the metal band Staind. Whenever someone utters the words “It’s been a while” there is a 50/50 chance Jay will spontaneously break into this song. *'The Jackal:' Jay’s alter-ego when hosting a Vibecast. (See also: Vibecast) *'Jackson Square:' Shopping mall in Hamilton, Ontario where Greg currently works. Frequented by homeless people, drug users, criminals and other undesirables. *'Andrew James:' Co-host of the Row Three Cinecast and friend of the show. Jay sent Andrew his copy of Mr. Nobody because he couldn’t stand to keep it on his shelf. (See also: Mr. Nobody) *'J.C. (John Carpenter):' Iconic horror director and one of Jay’s favourite filmmakers. A frequent inside joke on the show involves the fact that the Carpenter no longer does anything but play video games and eat fried chicken. *'J.G.L. (Joseph Gordon-Levitt):' Actor best known for appearing on 3rd Rock from the Sun who then underwent a career transformation after appearing in such indie films as Mysterious Skin and Brick. Sean is a self-avowed fan of the actor (mainly due to Brick), although over the years it has been exaggerated to become more of a mancrush. *'Jobber:' A Hollywood filmmaker known for being a hired gun, offering little in the way of creativity or personal style. *'Juicing: The act of artificially increasing the size of one’s movie collection by including kid’s movies, exercise videos and bargain bin purchases that are never intended to be watched. *'''Jump the Dragon: Original VibeCast intro song performed and recorded for Episode #470: 22 Jump Street and How to Train Your Dragon 2. *'Jumpy: '''Frank’s term for a horror movie that is full of jump scares, possibly too many to handle while sober. *'Junk Mail:' A mailbag segment on the podcast where we read and respond to e-mails from listeners and fans. *'Ketchup Chips:' A delicious flavour of potato chips available only in Canada for some reason. *'King of Comedy (KoC):' Title bestowed upon Frank due to his love of comedies, in reference to Martin Scorsese’s 1982 film The King of Comedy. Originated in Episode #377: Savages + Beasts of the Southern Wild. *'King of Conspiracy:' Title bestowed upon Frank due to his penchant for finding ulterior motives and hidden meanings in everything. *'Letterboxd: An online service for logging movies you have watched and sharing ratings, reviews and lists with friends. The fourth installment of the Movie Organization Manifesto includes Frank’s Ten Commandments for using Letterboxd. *'''Letterboxd Police: Refers to Frank’s habit of constantly monitoring Letterboxd and calling people out on inconsistencies in their ratings. *'Little House (on the Prairie): '''TV series from the ’70s and early ’80s starring Michael Landon and Melissa Gilbert. It follows the Ingalls family through the trials and tribulations of frontier life in the late 19th century Midwestern United States. Jay is a huge fan of the show and has often talked about starting his own Little House podcast. (See also: Roseanne) *'Ma’am: Abbreviation for madam and a common phrase used in British films to address an older woman. It was the center of a debate due to the pronunciation “mum”, which Sean and Frank mistakenly believed was the actual word being used. The debate originated in Episode #446: The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. *'''Manifesto: See Movie Organization Manifesto. *'Marquis de Mindfuck:' Listener-elected nickname for Sean that refers to his love of heady and/or confusing sci-fi movies. (See also: Mindfuck) *'The Master:' See Who is The Master? *'Metroidvania:' Sean’s favourite style of video game, involving a single interconnected world in which new abilities are slowly acquired or unlocked that allow you to reach new areas. The phrase is an amalgam of Metroid and Castlevania, which Frank disagrees with because Castlevania only adopted this format years later with the release of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. *'Milk Bubble:' Jay’s description of what Vin Diesel’s voice sounds like. Originated in Episode #419: Fast & Furious 6 + Hangover 3. *'Mindfuck:' A movie that messes with your mind and/or makes your brain hurt. It can be a good thing (presenting a satisfying puzzle, clever plot twist or making you see the world in a new way) or it can be a bad thing (overly complicated and confusing). Sean is drawn to these types of films, for better or worse. *'Mise en Scene:' French term for the overall visual design of a film, including the cinematography, lighting, composition and arrangement of props on screen. Often brought up as an example of the type of pretentious academic film analysis that is generally avoided on Film Junk. Originated in the junk mail of Episode #380: Total Recall. *'Mom Mentality: '''A term used by Frank to describe rude behaviour and sense of entitlement that mothers have. Originated in the Lethal Weapon premium podcast, where Frank took issue with a grieving mother blaming Murtaugh for the death of her son. *'Mouth Breather:' Derogatory term for a less discerning, casual moviegoer as coined by Frank. *'Movie Organization Manifesto:' Film Junk’s strict set of rules for organizing and maintaining a DVD and Blu-ray collection that was developed over the course of a continuing series of podcasts. To date there have been four installments in the series: Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 and Part 4. *'The Movie Review Show:' An early incarnation of the podcast recorded occasionally on an old boombox and cassette tape back when Sean, Jay and Frank were still in elementary school. two long lost episodes of this show have been found and released in MP3 format: The Movie Review Show #9: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves and The Movie Review Show: VHS Buyer’s Guide. *'Mr. Brooks:' Infamous 2007 thriller starring Kevin Costner as a serial killer that was ravaged by Jay in his review of the film, despite the fact that many others praised it for being dark and twisted and casting Costner against type. *'Mr. Nobody:' 2009 sci-fi film directed by Jaco Van Dormael and starring Jared Leto that involves chaos theory, quantum mechanics and many other concepts. The film was slammed by Film Junk during our podcast review and created a rivalry of sorts with the Row Three Cinecast, who are big fans of the movie. (See also: Mindfuck) *'Mum: See Ma’am. *'Muzak for Cybernetics: '''A music podcast formerly hosted by Sean and Zak that focused on hip hop, indie rock and electronic music. (See also: Zak) *'Doug Nagy: Hamilton-based comedian and former co-host of The Movie Blog Audio Edition podcast with John Campea. Previous guest appearances on the Film Junk Podcast include Episode #300: True Grit, Episode #264: Clash of the Titans, Episode #224: Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and Episode #125: Transformers. *'Rob Niosi:' One of the subjects of Jay’s documentary, How to Build a Time Machine, who is building a full-scale replica of the time machine from the 1960 film. He previously worked as an animator on Pee-Wee’s Playhouse and did the stop motion intro for A Very Gerry Xmas. *'Christopher Nolan Special:' A special episode of the Film Junk podcast focusing on the films of Christopher Nolan that was lost for period of time before being recovered and released just prior to the release of The Dark Knight in 2010. *'Noodles:' Guitarist for The Offspring, one of Frank’s favourite bands. Jay often teases him for liking the band. The term “Noodlehead” has since been used to refer to fans of The Offspring on the podcast. (see also: Wet Noodle) *'Nostalgiarrhea:' A condition that forces someone to blindly love older movies that they watched as a kid due to the nostalgia factor. (See also: Criterionitis) (See also: Classitosis) *'Nothing But Trouble:' Notorious 1991 box office bomb directed by Dan Aykroyd and starring Aykroyd, Chevy Chase, John Candy and Demi Moore. One of Frank’s favourite films of all time. *'Nuno: '''Artist, illustrator and friend of the show. Has guested on several episodes and also designed the old communist propaganda style podcast logo and the Reed Farrington drawing that was available on t-shirts at one point. *'Oreo Madness:' An interracial pornographic film viewed by a young Jay Cheel at a friend’s birthday party, as described in the unearthed Episode #9 of The Movie Review Show. *'Oscar Bait:' A formulaic and often overly sentimental movie that is released between September and December in an obvious bid for Oscar contention. *'Oscarbation:' The act of hyping up Oscar Bait. *'Outlanders:' 2007 drama mistakenly watched by Greg instead of the 2008 sci-fi viking film Outlander, as heard on Episode #209: Outlander. *'Peach:' Frank’s very polite term of endearment for an attractive woman. *'Pen Centre (The Pen):' Shopping mall in St. Catharines, Ontario. Pen is short for peninsula, as in the Niagara Peninsula. *'The Pfister:' See: Wally Pfister. *'The Philosophy of…:' Somewhat questionable series of non-fiction books that use popular movies and TV shows as a way of teaching various ideas and topics in modern philosophy. Often brought up as a way of poking fun at Sean, who owns The Philosophy of The Matrix. *'Pineapple Soda:' An exotic flavour of soda usually only found in the United States that Greg is particularly fond of. *'Pink Slip:' Similar to a nip slip, but with female genitalia being accidentally exposed instead of nipples. *'Pizza Throat:' The phenomenon of excess phlegm being caught in the throat after eating pizza, impeding speech and prompting frequent throat clearing. Originated in Episode #488: The Town That Dreaded Sundown and Pumpkinhead. *'Pleeeease:' Obscure quote from Men in Black that no one remembers except for Frank, who insists that it is one of the funniest parts of the movie. Often used as a reference point for Frank’s love of obscure things. Originated in Episode #370: Men In Black 3 + Battleship. *'Pop: The Canadian way of saying “soda”. *'''Poutine: French-Canadian dish consisting of french fries covered in gravy and cheese curds. Often consumed at the drive-in, where it is known to make movies seem better than they really are. *'Prescribing Frank:' An irregular segment on the podcast where Frank is forced to watch older films based primarily on Jay’s recommendation and report back on them. Debuted on Episode #484: The Equalizer. (See also: Criterionitis) *'Prescription:' A recommendation and/or forced viewing of a film you wouldn’t normally be interested in with the goal of opening your mind to something new. *'Prewatch: '''A term coined by Frank that refers to the research and preparation before watching a movie, a period during which he decided he would change his star rating for Mad Max: Fury Road. Originated on Episode #531: The Visit. *'Puke Lerry:' A spoonerism of Luke Perry. (See also: Spoonerism) *'Ralph:' See Beauty Day. *'Rant Alert:' On early episodes of the podcast, whenever someone on the show (usually Jay) launched into an angry tirade, a siren sound effect would be played to poke fun at them. *'Rate Bait: Awarding a film an extremely high or low score for the purposes of making a statement and/or just to be a troll. First mentioned in the Godzilla premium podcast. *'Real Steel: '''2011 sci-fi film directed by Shawn Levy and starring Hugh Jackman about a man who trains a robot boxer with the help of his son. Sean claimed to have teared up during the film and was subsequently chastised for it. *'Reed’s House: '''Short video shot by Jay and hosted by Sean where Reed Farrington’s home and extensive Star Trek collection is explored and revealed to the world. The video can be viewed here. *(Uncle Frank’s) Retro Lounge:' A room in Frank’s house that contains his retro video game collection and several old game consoles. *'Roll Up the Rim to Win:' An annual promotion held by Tim Horton’s where the rims of their coffee cups contain messages indicating whether or not you have won a prize. *'Roman:' Friend of the show who has previously guested on the podcast and is a producer on many of Jay’s films. *'Roseanne:' Popular sitcom that aired from 1988 to 1997 starring Roseanne Barr and John Goodman. One of Jay’s favourite shows of all time. There has been a running joke for many years that Jay wants to start a Roseanne podcast but it still hasn’t happened yet. (See also: Little House on the Prairie) *'Rose City: Welland, Ontario, Canada *'Serviceable: '''A term used to describe a movie that is just okay. It gets the job done but it fails to generate much excitement. *'Score Bits: A trivia game that debuted in Episode #472: Transformers: Age of Extinction where movies are guessed based on brief clips of their soundtracks. It later re-appeared on Episode #508: Black Sea and Episode #521: Burying the Ex, a special James Horner memorial edition. *'Sigourney’s Weaver:' A Reed Farrington blunder that came to be used as slang for the female genitalia. *'Singe:' Friend of the show and former frequent guest on Sean and Jay’s university radio show who is now a police officer. Known for telling amusing work-related stories during his rare guest appearances on the podcast. Appearances include Episode #155, Episode #160 and Episode #248: Avatar. *'Site A:' Code name for the original Film Junk recording studio at Sean’s house. *'Site B:' Code name for the secondary recording studio at Frank’s house, inspired by the setting of The Lost World: Jurassic Park, Isla Sorna (also known as Site B). *'Site C:' Code name for the third recording studio at Jay’s house. *'S.K. (Silicon Knights):' A video game company based in St. Catharines, Ontario where Sean, Jay and Frank all used to work. *'Sloan:' Canadian rock band originally from Halifax, Nova Scotia, formed in the early ’90s and still together today. One of Sean and Frank’s favourite bands. *'S.O.S. Fantomes:' The French title of Ghostbusters, singled out as an example of ugly French translations often found on Canadian DVD and Blu-ray releases. Originated in Episode #223: Year One. *'Space Junk:' Original name of the website and podcast when it launched in the early 2000s and covered music and video games in addition to film. Now occasionally used as a moniker for our entire Junk-related podcast network. *'Special Theory of Collectibility:' A term that applies to a Blu-ray collector who values quality over quantity in their collection. (See also: General Theory of Collectibility) *'Spoonerism: '''Play on words in which the first letters of two words are switched around. Jay is known for doing this quite frequently, often by accident. *'Stop Motion Sickness:' The scientific term for a disease that causes someone to become obsessed with stop-motion animated films. *'Stunt Casting:' The act of hiring celebrities or actors who may not necessarily be right for a role, simply in order to attract attention. In the past it has also referred to hiring A-list actors for smaller roles usually reserved for character actors. *'T-Bone Surprise: A sudden and shocking car collision where one car slams into another from the side (Made famous in the 2002 film Adaptation.). Winner of Film Junk’s 2014 Moratorium Award on Episode #498: Inherent Vice and Best of 2014. *'''Tanning Chatum: A spoonerism of Channing Tatum, used so frequently that we can no longer remember which one is his actual name. (See also: Spoonerism) *'Terri / Terry:' A name that Jay frequently brings up in reference to cult ’80s musician Jan Terri. *'That’s Entertainment:' A video rental store in St. Catharines, Ontario, that has somehow managed to remain in business all these years by becoming more of a flea market than anything else. *'They Came From Beyond:' A sci-fi themed instrumental surf band that Jay and Sean used to be in together. *'TIFF:' The Toronto International Film Festival. *'Tim Horton’s:' A popular chain of donut and coffee shops across Canada. Both St. Catharines and Hamilton are particularly dominated by these stores, since both claim to be the “donut capital of the world.” *'Tim Tams: '''Delicious chocolate biscuits from Australia that Jay has often requested from listeners down under. *'Trailer Trash:' A segment of the podcast where recent trailers for upcoming movies are discussed. It has since been merged with a general news segment. *'The Trews: Canadian rock band from Antigonish, Nova Scotia. One of Greg’s favourite bands, but often disparaged by Jay. *'Trilogy Cred: '''A term coined by Frank throughout many premium podcasts as a method of judging the merit of a particular series of films based on their consistency in terms of style and creative vision across multiple movies. *'Donald Trump: American real estate mogul and host of Celebrity Apprentice. Jay and Frank often take turns impersonating Trump on the show. (see also: Celebrity Apprentice) (see also: William Friedkin) *'Jon Turtletaub:' Director of such films as 3 Ninjas, Cool Runnings and National Treasure. Sometimes brought up as an example of a jobber, although Frank defends him due to his association with Disney films. Often sarcastically referred to as “visionary director Jon Turtletaub” in reference to the trailer for The Sorcerer’s Apprentice. (See also: Jobber) *'Uncle Terry:' Jay’s uncle Terry may or may not have raped a prostitute. He is also the director of Uncle Terry’s The Shining. *'Versus:' An irregular segment on the podcast where we would take two movie-related things and pit them against each other, debating both sides and then eventually picking a winner. Also the premise of a short-lived series of Film Junk video podcasts. *'A Very Gerry Xmas:' A holiday-themed short film directed by Jay and starring Reed Farrington. *'Vibecast:' An episode of the Film Junk podcast where Sean is absent, so named for the laidback atmosphere and general resistance to staying on topic. Vibecast episodes have also been known to kick off with an original song performed by the Vibecast crew themselves. (See also: The Jackal) *'VOD Trash:' Frank’s term for low budget VOD releases, most of which usually end up being (in his eyes) significantly inferior to big budget theatrical releases. *'Wally Pfister:' Christopher Nolan’s long-time cinematographer and the director of Transcendence. Frank is a fan… a really big fan. *'Wet Noodle:' A film that is unsatisfying or disappointing. *'What a Peach:' See Peach. *'Who is the Master?:' A question posed by Sean in Episode #386: The Master and TIFF 2012 in reference to the title of P.T. Anderson’s The Master. Sometimes brought up in jest when someone is reading too much into a film’s title or content. *'Wintle:' Friend of the show and former webmaster of The Horror Blog. Wintle has previously guested on the podcast and currently works at Sean’s place of employment. Best known for his appearance on Episode #211: The Last House on the Left. *'Skottie Young:' Renowned comic book artist and writer who has become a friend of the show and occasional special guest. Known for Marvel’s Oz series and the new Rocket Raccoon ongoing series (among others). *'Zak:' Friend of the show and former co-host of Muzak for Cybernetics indie music podcast with Sean. Sometimes referred to as our “gay friend Zak” although he is not actually gay.